


The Wrong Impression

by BilletDoux



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Jesse/Tulip, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy and Jesse only slept together once, and Cassidy should've learned by now that doesn't mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Oh why do I want to hurt this poor guy so bad? Cassidy doesn't deserve this.
> 
> As always, Natalie is my beta-reader, editor, and my best friend. Couldn't never do any of this without her ♡.

“Are you okay?”

It had been silent between them for only a few moments, but Cassidy could have sworn it'd been days. He sat parallel to Jesse on the couch, not staring at him. His chest felt heavy.

“Cass I'm sorry, I--” Jesse started. Cassidy finally looked at him and swallowed back emotion he felt bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“Were yeh ever gonna tell me?” He asked, sounding more hurt than he had intended, but then again, walking in on Jesse and Tulip snogging could be considered a hurtful situation.

Cassidy didn't blame Tulip. He liked Tulip. They were _friends_. It was likely Jesse hadn't even told her about them.

Even the notion of that word - _them_ \- gave Cassidy a sick feeling. They had only slept together once but Cassidy was damned if he hadn't _felt_ something, but Tulip, oh, beautiful, amazing _Tulip_. Her and Jesse had _history_. Stories and some level of trust.

Tulip _loved_ Jesse.

 

(but so did he.)

“I'm sorry, Cass, it just… It _happened_.” 

They went silent for another few moments.

“I love her, Cassidy.”

“I know ya do.” The words tasted like poison on his tongue, because he did know. He did.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Stop askin’.”

More silence filled the space between them.

“I don't think that--”

“You don't gotta say it,” Cassidy said, and wanted to add a desperate _please_. Cassidy cast his gaze onto the floor, closed his eyes tight, tried to blink away the tears he felt pooling in them.  
“An’ don’ look at me like that. Like I'm some kicked puppy.”

“I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Cassidy.”

Cassidy wasn't about to stick around to ask Jesse what the fuck that was supposed to mean. He stood up and made a beeline for the nave, hearing Jesse follow after him.

“Where’re you goin’, Cass?”

“Get pissed up somewhere. Don't matter much to you, do it?” He grabbed the truck keys and walked into the twilight of the early evening.

Jesse didn't follow.


End file.
